fiksikifanonfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Тема:Мистер Бинтик/@comment-33481342-20191103085932/@comment-38606446-20191103144900
Wall party of '''Mr. Bandage' > A Vote on the removal of bureaucrats'' Hello. Now on Fixiki Fanon Wiki there are at least 28 (!) bureaucrats and administrators, and more than half of them have not made any edits. All because of the fact that the appointed rusy233 ms bureaucrat San-Sanych at the end of September began to distribute positions to everyone he knew. Many active bureaucrats now continue immoderate appointments and appoint even those who have not made a single edit anywhere on the FANDOM or have themselves removed from office. Also they often have inept policy in relation to the content of the wiki. And from active participants there is only I, Sasha Esin, Aleksaaska S, Taypann and anonymous. Therefore, I propose to remove all bureaucrats who in the last 7 days did not show activity in relation to wiki articles and all those who in the last 2 months appointed as bureaucrats participants who have less than 10 edits at the time of appointment. Those of them who showed sufficient activity during the last 30 days, will retain the status of administrator, and in the future can return and the status of a bureaucrat, if they promise not to abuse it. Everyone who has 50 edits on the wiki before voting starts can vote. Mr. Bandage ' Behind '''ForryS ' Behind 'Rusy233 ms ' Behind. '''Namee Behind 'Sasha Esin ' Against! To be continued 'Tacos2 ' Not counted: not enough edits Behind And Yes, I know I don't have enough edits 'Taypann ' Behind. 'Finn Mean ' Very interesting decision, especially considering that Bintik within three weeks didn't make any edits though at that time already was the bureaucrat and knew about it, and now made couple of edits in articles and opened this referendum on which including the participants who contributed before, but didn't make an edit this week, have to be removed. 'Finn Mean ' Adding fuel to the fire is the fact that the participants listed by Bintik: Sasha Esin, Alexaaska Y and Taypann are illiterate schoolchildren (it seems that they have not reached the age of thirteen and thus violate the terms of use of FANDOM), who write such articles, after reading which you want to hang yourself. And they just ban, delete articles and appoint other participants, including those who arranged administrative vandalism and removed by the decision of employees. Really the perfect candidate, thanks for the referendum, Bintik! 'Mr. Bandage ' Did I say something laudatory about these participants? I just said they're the most active on the wiki right now. P. S. by the Way, someone edited my message... 'Mr. Bandage ' The implication is that I made edits specifically for this vote, however this is not the case. I edit and delete articles for more than one week. As for those participants, they will retain the status of administrator and if they increase their activity by starting to make edits, they can be easily assigned back (of course, if they do not appoint anyone). 'Finn Mean ' Ah Yes, here is even here they abuse their rights 'Finn Mean ' ... And according to the text of the referendum, all three will remain in power. 'Mr. Bandage ' He will be demoted to administrator, as spelled out in the vote. After that, even more downgrades will be possible. 'Finn Mean ' The reduction of sodomy will not become less. Unless additional accounts will not have the status of a bureaucrat. 'Desus ' DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME OR I'LL BRING ARDA DEMANS HERE!!One 'Finn Mean ' Rudolph and Wolfhound are not needed in bureaucrats. Community materials are available under the terms of the CC-BY-SA license unless otherwise stated.